Cold War II
BRICSbricks CSTOball Eurasian Unionball Other allied Nations: Iranball North Koreaball Cubaball Sudanball Syriaball Uzbekistanball Pakistanball (sometimes, against Indiaball) Myanmarball Laosball Cambodiaball Lebanonball Nauruball Venezuelaball Ecuadorball Boliviaball Nicaraguaball Algeriaball Zimbabweball Mongoliaball Vietnamball (Sometimes) Separatist Regions: Palestineball Hezbollahball Novorossiyaball Nagorno-Karabakhball Transnistriaball South Ossetiaball Abkhaziaball |combatant3 = ISISball|caption = |commander1 = ����: Donald Trump -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ����: Donald Tusk ��️‍�� Jean-Claude Juncker ��️‍�� Antonio Tajani ���� Joseph Muscat -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- : Jens Stoltenberg -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- : António Guterres -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ����: Petro Poroshenko -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- : Chairman: ���� Rodrigo Duterte|commander2 = : ���� Dilma Rousseff ���� Vladimir Putin ���� Narendra Modi ���� Xi Jinping ���� Jacob Zuma -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- : Unknown --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------|commander3 = : Abu Bakr al-Baghdadi|strength1 = Too much|strength2 = Too much|strength3 = Destroy…|casualties1 = Unknown|casualties2 = Unknown|casualties3 = about dead|notes = Can actually partly be a war…|conflict = Second Cold War|result = Unknown|territory = |combatant4 = North Koreaball (sometimes)|commander4 = ���� Kim Jong Un's puppeteers|strength4 = Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!|casualties4 = None, yet|prev = Cold War}} Summary The Second Cold War is a period of tension between USAball and EUball vs Russiaball over Ukraineball, and ISISball's growth in Syriaball and Iraqball. Also involves the South China Sea dispute between Chinaball and some of the ASEAN countries. Beginning Tensions grew between Russiaball and Ukraineball when Crimeaball was anschlussed by Russiaball. Continuous protests in Eastern Ukraine took a violent turn and, with the first deaths occurring in Donetskball, the protests gave the start to a war. The fall of Mosul The city in Iraqball fell to ISISball after a war held by the terrorist group. USAball decided to fight against ISISball to take back the city. Autonomous republic of Donetsk After the Pro-Russian rebels won the war in Donetsk area and Luhansk, a de-facto Autonomous republic was established in Donetsk. South China Sea Chinaball and four ASEAN countries claim the Spratley Islandsball, politically controlled by Philippinesball, as well as ocean teritory that the UNball states belongs to Philippinesball, Vietnamball, and Malaysiaball. Japanball and Chinaball also claim Benham Riseball, also controlled by the Philippinesball. Today * Although Ukraineball and its rebels had a ceasefire, the conflict is far from being resolved. * Libya ball torn in to factions * ISISball is continuously expanding and killing civilians. * Russiaball claims full ownership of Crimeaball. * Russiaball decided to take it upon himself to remove ISISball, since no one else was doing much about it and he wanted Syriaball to win war. Turkeyball shot down one of his planes, leading to tensions between the two countries and between Russiaball and NATOball. Feeling the strain of Russiaball's sanction on tourism, Turkeyball eventually swallowed his pride and apologized. * A setback between Turkeyball and Russiaball's reconciliation occurred when a Russiaball ambassador was shot by a rogue Turkeyball, but this quickly ended. Iranball is suspicious of Turkeyball however. * A brief war erupted between Armeniaball and Azerbaijanball over Nagorno-Karabakhball, lasting four days before a ceasefire was reinstated. Azerbaijanball claimed he took back some of his clay but Armeniaball likely inflicted more casualties and didn't really care for the retaken land anyway. It may have been another proxy war between Russiaball and NATOball, but details are murky. *A shaky ceasefire was declared in Syriaball, and Russiaball removed most of his troops from the region. *It might lead to World War III, but then again, Cold War I didn't. *It is likely going to end because Trump and Putin are good friends and Trump may take measures to reduce NATO/EU influence, which is good for Russia's ambitions in Ukraine and Syria. The counter claim is that similar personalities and friendships won't guarantee good relations (The USSR and China in Cold War I hated each other). China is a separate story however. Gallery }} Category:Events Category:War Category:Russiaball Category:Europe Category:Ukraine Removers Category:Ukraine Category:ISIS Category:USAball Category:Wars after 0 AD Category:Wars after 1000 AD Category:Wars after WWI Category:Wars after WWII Category:Wars during Post-Cold war Category:Wars involving USAball Category:Wars involving EUball Category:Wars involving NATOball Category:Wars involving UNball Category:Wars involving Ukraineball Category:Wars involving ASEANcoin Category:Wars involving Russiaball Category:Wars involving Novorossiyaball Category:Wars involving Chinaball Category:Wars involving ISISball